Soul Searcher
by a small choice
Summary: What happened if Utena meets Anthy again in the future? Utena X Anthy Rating will probably go up? You decide
1. Chapter 1

Hihi minna!!! Just to say this is my first fic so please be gentle with me. This is actually what I thought happened to Utena and Anthy at the end of the last eps. while rewatching it today... Oh yeah, here's the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HERE!!!! They all belong to Chiho Saito, Be-Papas, etc. Also, the song "All the Things She Said" doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to T.A.T.U. who made it.  
  
"..." = Someone talking  
  
'...' = Someone thinking  
  
*...* =the song lyrics  
  
~An apartment somewhere in Paris~  
  
Beep! beep! beep! beep! Slowly, a hand reached up to slam down the button on the annoying alarm clock.  
  
"Ugh." was the first word that came out of the pink-haired girl's mouth as she stretched her limbs and moved away the from the bed. Slowly, she rubbed away the sleepiness away from her eyes and yawned, covering her mouth with her left hand.  
  
"Why.....Why am I still remembering things about her?...About them?" Utena asked herself as she thought about the dream that she had last night. Only flashes of Anthy past her mind as she got dressed for work. She walked downstairs and headed out the door to her car, trying to block out the memories of her past as she drove to her workplace. (A/N: Utena works as a photographer) On a note on her office table, her boss wrote: "Utena, gotta leave on a business flight early. Take care of the store and visit Mrs.Zori once in a while for me." Utena sighed as she threw away the note. Mrs.Zori was an old woman who lived near the store and who also a huge flower garden in her backyard. She was also an old family friend of Ms.Lee, her boss. 'I don't have time to see her today. I'll see her tomorrow afternoon.' Utena fixed up her camera as she got ready for the couple who had scheduled to have their marriage pictures taken in the morning. She sat down in an armchair that was near her waiting for her 8:00 appointment, looking at the great Paris Tower outside her window, her mind drifting back to a certain purple-haired girl....  
  
*All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said   
  
All the things she said   
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough*  
  
'It had already been six years since we've seen eachother, six years since she gave me that scar...When I woke up, I was in a Paris hospital with a sword wound in my stomach and all my memories of ever being in the Ohtori Academy seemed to fade away.' Utena moved her right hand to her stomach tracing the scar lightly over her black shirt. Suddenly, a loud knock on her door startled her out of her reminisce. The door opened, revealing the couple ready to take their pictures. The bride was stunning. She was in a lacey, tight-fitting, half-backless gown with ribbons and flowers overflowing in her dark hair. The groom was very handsome in his tuxedo with the red rose in his front pocket.  
  
"Mr.Shinsekai and Ms.Hajime, you both are looking great today." said Utena.  
  
"Ofcourse Ms.Tenjou, my bride has to look perfect for her wedding day. She even beautiful enough to knock out a guy who even looks at her within 5 feet." implied Mr.Shinsekai earning a crimson blush from his soon wife-to-be.   
  
*I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?*  
  
Utena's eyes widened and her body froze as the word "bride" brought back sudden flashes of her memories to her mind. The time when Utena was first engaged to Anthy after her first duel with Saionji, The Rose Bride, the castle in the sky....  
  
"Are you okay Ms.Tenjou?" asked Ms.Hajime.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Lets start taking the pictures, shall we?" said Utena moving behind her camera.'I've got to move on with my life!!! I can't just keep thinking about her all day long!' Utena yelled to herself.  
  
"Okay, now you two get in position. Stand closer together. Now smile!" said Utena as she pressed down on the camera button.   
  
*I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head   
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said   
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough*  
  
~Meanwhile, in a plane flying right over Paris........~  
  
Anthy Himemiya sat back into her seat as she thought of Utena. 'Six years..........six years I've searched for you, Utena. Tell me, when will I ever see you again?' A tear rolled down her face followed by a couple more as she thought about the last time she saw her. Both hands grasping eachother, desperate to save oneanother. One hand covered with blood with a rose-seal ring on her ring finger trying to save the darker skinned one. Then both hands seperated.   
  
*And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare-don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head*  
  
"Utena, where are you?" whispered Anthy as she wiped her eyes getting rid of her tears.  
  
"All passengers, we'll be landing in Paris in a couple of minutes. Please be ready to get all your belongins to leave the plane. Thank you for flying Global Airline Express." said the Captain.  
  
The plane soon slowly landed on the runway and Anthy got off the plane calling a taxi to get to a hotel. 'I have to get myself together. I won't be able to find Utena like this if I keep on crying every time I think about her.' Anthy sat down on the hotel bed with a red marker in her hand looking in the job ads of the newspaper. 'I don't think any of these could jobs fit me. The only thing that I'm good at is raising roses.'   
  
*All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough   
  
This is not enough*  
  
Then, at the bottom section of the paper, Anthy found it. The ad said: Male or female wanted, no matter what age, have to have experience with gardening. Call Mrs.Zori at 264-4862 from 8:00 to 12:00. Quickly, Anthy dialed the phone number.  
  
"Konbonwa, this is Anthy Himemiya calling about the job in the newspaper...."  
  
"Oh, hi Anthy. The spot is still opened if you want it." said Mrs.Zori.  
  
"Yes, I'll take the job. When do I start?" asked Anthy.  
  
"Meet me on 72 Sunset Road at 11:00a.m. tomorrow morning. We can have tea and you can tell me all about yourself. Also, be ready to bring your resume also." said Mrs.Zori.  
  
"I understand. Arigatogozaimasu." said Anthy as she hung up the phone and headed over to the bed, pulling the soft blankets around her. 'Maybe I'll see Utena soon...I hope' Anthy thought as sleep soon overcame her.  
  
*Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
All the things she said   
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head   
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough*  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? What will happen when Utena and Anthy meet again? Give me reviews please in order to get the next chapter!!! *Looks over to ChuChu* -.-# Oi, ChuChu!!! Stop eating all my pocky!!! *Chases ChuChu around the room trying to get the pockys back* Ja ne!!!  
  
Konbonwa= Good evening  
  
Ja ne= See ya  
  
Oi= Hey 


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo, minna-san!!! This is ChibiJubei75 with the second chapter of Soul Searcher! *sigh* As before, I own NOTHING! T.T Life's so cruel to us fanfic authors ne? Writing 'bout things that we'd never get to have.  
  
The sun shone brightly the next morning and the roses never smelled sweeter than before. A slight breeze rustled the leaves as Utena walked up to Mrs.Zori's house the next morning. 'I hope she likes these chocolate and strawberry cookies I brought her. You'd never know how old people can get so picky about the things they eat.' Utena then knocked on the oak-wood door with her slender hand as she waited for Mrs.Zori to approach the door.  
  
"Come in, Utena! The door's unlocked. I'm out back in the garden!!" yelled Mrs.Zori. Utena opened the door and then walked pass the threshold and closed the door behind her. She then walked into the living room and put down the cookies on the table with the flowered tea set. She looked at the old grandfather clock on the far left of her. It read 10:45. Utena walked to the backdoor that led out to the garden. She then saw Mrs.Zori with her watering can bent over a bushel full of red roses in full bloom. 'This smell.....it smells so familiar.....just like the first time I saw Anthy in her greenhouse....'  
  
"Oh, Utena. How are you these days? It's good to see you again and you've even brought those chocolate and strawberry cookies that I love so much. Thank you. Also, there's an applicant for the assistant caretaker of the garden who's going to be here in a couple of moments. Please stay here while I make a few phone calls please." said Mrs.Zori with a warm smile.  
  
"Sure thing." said Utena. Mrs.Zori left after setting down the watering can on a small white patio table near her. 'It's great to see her moving around again. After her husband died a couple of years ago she seemed so depressed and alone. I hope that she keeps on smiling.'  
  
'Let's see......72 Sunset Road....Ah, there it is!' A purple-haired girl suddenly stood on the steps facing a big wooden door. She knocked on the door.  
"Ohayo, Is Mrs.Zori here?" asked Anthy. Suddenly, an old, grandmotherly looking woman appeared before her.  
  
"Oh, you must be Anthy. I'm sorry right now but I'm in the middle of a call. Would you please wait in the garden for me for a moment? I'll get back to you in a couple of minutes. The garden's right out back, you can't miss it." Mrs.Zori said.  
  
"Alright." Anthy replied. She slowly walked to the back door and pushed the door open. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes locked on to each other, not moving, not blinking, except showing the only thing that they're feeling right now, shocked.  
  
"Anthy........." whispered Utena.  
  
"Utena........." cried Anthy.  
  
I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? So, watcha think? Give me more reviews for the next chapter! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note Alert:  
  
Konbonwa, minna-san!!! Sorry for not updating for so long but I've been busy trying to get through highschool and all. Ya know, tests, quizzes, mountains of homework, etc. Oh yeah, I thank you It cj, Gwenstefani1, and Myself The Great for reviewing my first fanfic!!! *passes out Chu Chu plushies to all who reviewed* Domo arigato gozaimasu!!! (Thank you very much!!!) But, I'm stuck here. I need someone else to help me write my fanfic. Any help would be appreciated. I'm deciding on wether to kill off Utena and Anthy or let them live or rather both......Anywayz, thanks for all who'll help me!!! Also, if any one wants to help me he or she can also help me by writing a yuri scene between Utena and Anthy because as I said before, the rating of this fanfic will go up. If no one replies then, I'll probably stop writing this fic.  
  
See ya~ChibiJubei75  
  
P.S. I don't know if I should be including a disclaimer since I'm a first time fanfic writer here but anywayz, here it goes: I don't own anthing at all, not Utena, Anthy, or anything else. 


End file.
